This invention relates to a self-correcting answering machine, and more particularly, to such a machine which is suitable for use as a toy or educational game.
With the advent of new educational theories, many educators feel that one learns the most information when he has the ability to check himself without outside supervision. Thus, there has developed an area of expertise and interest in self-correcting answering devices.
One of the problems of such devices is their limited nature and scope, that is, the limited number of questions which are capable of being utilized with the machine. Further, the cost of such machines is generally prohibitive to be acceptable to the consumer, and is especially prohibitive for use by children as a toy or game.
These devices tend to be complex, unwieldy, sensitive and generally unsuited for use by a young child in the home. Further, the materials used in the construction of such machines generally lend towards their fragility, also tending to make them unavailable for home consumer use.
Recently, with the Bicentennial activity, a spate of interest has developed around American history. It is believed that when the questions relate to a specific object, such as a person or president, the visual display of that object enhances the learning process.
An object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive simple, durable, dependable self-correcting answering machine which is suitable for the home consumer market.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a machine which is suitable for use by children.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a machine which is attractive, portable and is provided with a visual display area for displaying an object about which questions are to be answered.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.